Wenn sich vereinen
by kleine Alraune
Summary: Harrys fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt. Doch die Ereignisse überschlagen sich bald. Ein Mysteriöseer Fluch liegt auf Hogwarts, doch wie kann man ihn besiegen.
1. Prolog

Wenn sich vereinen .... Kapitel 1: Wenn wir uns wieder sehen..  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Herrin über Hogwarts und die Welt der Magie, unsere Joanne K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Das 5. Schuljahr bricht an. Harry, Ron und Hermine merken, dass sich ein Geheimnis um die großen Hogwarts rankt. Um es zu lösen, müssen sie das bisher gelernte vergessen und die Inschrift erfüllen.  
  
Also, ich dachte nach dem letzten Schuljahr hätten sie alle mal ein bisschen ruhe vor klein Voldi verdient. Also , noch ein neuer Lehrer für DADA (Mensch, wie schnell die alle sind! *g*)Es spielt gleichzeitig mit meiner anderen FF (will die eigentlich noch jemand lesen ) nun ja und deshalb wird der Inhalt davon gekürzt wiedergegeben .Es ist zwischendurch etwas He/Ro + Ha/Gi .K.1 ist n bisschen langweilig (es explodiert nicht, niemand stirbt .) Have Fun:  
  
Wenn wir uns wieder sehen . Harry hatte gerade versucht sich auf seinen Aufsatz für Magie-Zoologie zu konzentrieren, als er ein Knarren vernahm. Die Diele vor seiner Tür zeigte ihm geräuschvoll, dass sich jemand seinem Zimmer näherte. Er schreckte zusammen, obwohl man ihm erlaubt hatte, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, war es zu ungewohnt am helllichten Tage im Zimmer zu sitzen und einfach so darüber nachzudenken warum Kleidung aus Tebo so beliebt ist. Die Diele knarrte ein zweites Mal, als überlege jemand ob er wirklich eintreten solle. Die Tür ging auf, und Onkel Vernon betrat den Raum. In der Hand hielt er etwas, das Harry erst für eine plüschige Kartoffel hielt. Bis das plüschige Etwas kurz aufquiekte und sich danach c.a. 10cm in die Luft erhob. "Pig!" schrie Harry der kleinen Eule entgegen. "Sie saß im Bad, auf dem Toilettenrand, dass hat sie in die Badewanne fallen lassen als ich hereinkam", Vernon reichte Harry zwei Briefe und ein Päckchen, das mindestens dreimal großer war als Pigwigdeon, " Petunia muss das Fenster offen gelassen haben." murmelte Vernon im herausgehen! Pig hatte sich inzwischen erschöpft auf Hedwigs Käfig niedergelassen. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und öffnete das Packet .In Rons wirrer Handschrift war "An Harry " darauf gekritzelt. Aufgeregt riss Harry das Papier auf, es enthielt ein Purpurnes Kästchen und eine Rolle Pergament. Harry entrollte das Pergament auf seinen Knien und erstarrte. Ron musste wohl sehr langweilig gewesen sein er hatte die ganze Rolle beschrieben (immerhin 2 3/8meter )und das beidseitig . Doch Harry hatte Zeit, viel Zeit! Er las:  
  
'Hi Harry! Uns geht es soweit gut .Fred und George haben Gestern den Hühnerstall explodieren lassen, sie wollten Mum mit einer Hühner-Beaufsichtigungs-Maschine überraschen. Wir hatten nämlich einen Fuchs. Mum war nicht so begeistert. . . . . . . . .'  
  
So ging das weiter, Ron hatte den Brief wohl als eine Art Tagebuch genutzt, immer wieder Hatte er mit Datum und Zeitangabe alles was ihm einfiel.  
  
'.. . . . . . . . .Mum meint du sollst so früh wie möglich zu uns kommen. Und nach Dad's Berechnungen ist so früh wie möglich am Donnerstag!' Harry Quiekte vor Freude .Er musste weder Dudleys, noch seinen eigenen Geburtstag bei Den Dursley's verbringen. Beim Gedanken an den Fuchsbau fühlte Harry sich glücklich. Er las weiter:  
  
'Ich habe Gestern einen Brief von Mione bekommen, sie kommt auch. Du kannst bis zum Schulanfang bei uns bleiben. Achso, hätt ich fast vergessen, Dad will wissen was man mit Dominosteinen anfängt. Wir holen dich am Donnerstag um 6:00 Uhr ab, wenn wir so früh fahren können wir fliegen (Dad hat ein neues Auto).  
  
P.S: Percy ist zurzeit viel im Ministerium, er hat eine neue Vorgesetzte, die ihm sehr Gefällt . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ciau  
Dein Ron '  
  
Harry konnte sich richtig vorstellen wie Percy in Arbeit versank, bloß weil er der hübschen Chefin nichts abschlagen konnte. Wo sich doch Penny von ihm getrennt hatte.  
  
Er nahm das Kästchen in die Hand, ein Zettel war daran geklebt:  
  
'Das ist ein Yaradeckulator (langer Name) wenn du fest  
darauf drückst zeigt er dir ein Photo, bei jedem weiteren  
druck springt er ein Photo weiter, wenn dun ein Photo  
eingeben willst drück es einfach dagegen!"  
  
So, ist fertig, noch was:warum Vernon so lieb ist, erklär ich nächstes Mal. Hoffe ich bekomme Kommentare (Hahaha Kommentare Lecker hahaha) 


	2. Das Lindgrüne Geheimniss

Wenn sich vereinen . . . . . . . . Kapitel 2 : Das lindgrüne Geheimnis.  
  
Harry freute sich tierisch über das Geschenk von Ron, er hielt das Kästchen gegen das Licht. Er wollte herausfinden, welche Photos sein Freund dort wohl hineingestopft hatte, und drückte darauf .Mitten vor ihm in der Luft erschien ein Bild in c.a. Din A3. Ein Bild der Weasleys, Es musst ein altes Photo sein, denn Ron, der ihm fröhlich zuwinkte, ging seiner Mutter gerade bis zur Hüfte .Mrs. Weasley hielt ein kleines Kind auf dem Arm. "Ginny, "dachte Harry, "Ich freu mich schon sie wieder zu sehen!", er musste grinsen. Er drückte erneut darauf, das Bild verwandelte sich und zeigte nun Hagrid der Fang kraulte. So ging das weiter er fand Photos von Hermine, ihm selbst, wie er Quidditch spielte und ein Bild das ihm gut gefiel:Draco, wie er einen Flubberwurm in seinem Griesbrei entdeckte. Nun hatte Harry alle Bilder gesehen und ihm fiel ein, dass auf seinem Bett noch zwei ungeöffnete Briefe lagen. Er nahm den ersten, einen knallrot beschrifteten "Harry P. "war darauf geschrieben. Harry riss ihn ungeduldig auf. Ein Blatt in Din A5 Größe fiel heraus. Er hob es auf, und begann zu lesen:  
  
"Hi Harry! Wir haben gemacht, was du angeordnet hast: Ron hat einen neuen Festumhang, der ihm sehr gut steht. Und wir werden nächstes Jahr Scherzartikel in "Mahoro" verkaufen. Das ist ein Zaubererdorf, wie Hogsmead, in Japan, nahe Akita. Ciao Fred und George"  
  
Harry musste grinsen, Japan mit einem Scherzartikelladen zu terrorisieren sah den Beiden ähnlich. Er legte Zettel und Umschlag auf die Fensterbank. Er blickte in den Sonnendurchfluteten Garten und seine Gedanken begannen abzuschweifen .  
  
Harry schüttelte die Gedanken ab, er drehte sich um, da lag noch ein Brief. Der lindgrüne Umschlag war im Gegensatz zu seiner übrigen Post unbeschriftet. Vielleicht war er ja von Ginny! Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, sollte sie ihm tatsächlich geschrieben haben? Nein, sie hatte ja schließlich keinen Grund dazu. Und doch hoffte er es so sehr.. Langsam ging der Junge auf das lindgrüne Geheimnis zu. Plötzlich wurde die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet und ein fettes Dudleygesicht schob sich hindurch. Er sah ängstlich aus, als könnte Harry erneut auf ihn losgehen, so wie er es schon vor einer Woche getan hatte.  
  
***********************Flashback***************************************  
  
Harry war gerade in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt. Er aß mit den Dursleys. "Guck nicht, als ob jemand gestorben wär! Sei lieber froh, dass wir für dich sorgen!", begann Vernon Harry zu kritisieren. Doch dieser Satz reichte um die über Wochen angestaute Wut Harrys loszulassen. Er kochte regelrecht vor Wut. Was wussten sie denn schon?! "ES IST JEMAND GESTORBEN!", schrie er seinen Onkel an. "Cedric Diggory ist gestorben und es war meine Schuld! Ich hätte seinen Mörder aufhalten können, aber ich habe es nicht  
  
getan! Ich war nie stark genug! Es ist wie ein Fluch! Mum ist für mich gestorben! Vor zwei Jahren ist Ginny... meine Ginny.. Fast gestorben, nur wegen mir! Wer als Nächstes? Ron? Hermine? Sirius?" Bei den letzten Worten schleuderte er Petunia eine Kartoffel ins Gesicht. Alle schauten ihn entsetzt an, doch seltsamerweise sagte niemand etwas, kein "Harry Potter! Ab in dein Zimmer!" Wie gerne würde er jetzt in seinem Schrank im Dunkel sitzen und weinen. Er packte die eine Ecke des Tisches und warf diesen um. Keine Bestrafung! Kein Gar nichts!  
  
*************************FlashbackEnds**************************************  
  
"Esst allein", sagte Harry kalt, und Dudley verschwand wieder. Einen Schritt später hatte Harry den Brief erreicht. Er hob ihn hoch und öffnete den Umschlag langsam. Er nahm das Blatt heraus und entfaltete es sorgfältig. Harry erkannte Ginnys Schrift sofort.  
  
"Lieber Harry.."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ Mehr bekommt ihr nicht!!!!!!!!!!!! Muss euch ja mal ärgern! *ggg* Hoffe auf reviews ! Muss euch mal von meiner Schwester erzählen , die für mich Beta ließt ! Ihre Ff müsst ihr euch mal ansehen : Jede Endscheidung hat ihren Preis , von Flower of darkness/moonsp. Cu + chu 


	3. Tomaten zum Abendbrot 1

Wenn sich vereinen. Kapitel 3 Tomaten zum Abendbrot  
  
Hi meine lieben leuts, dieses Chappi kommt maybe n bisschen spät, hatte Ferien, dann son Kreatives Loch!!!! Sodele, jetzt wird's romantisch *lichtdimmt, Kerzenaufstellt+anzündet* Und lustig *lach Muskeln stärkt* Na jedenfalls sollte es das!!! Durch die Tatsache , dass ich keine Liebesbriefe schreiben kann, hat sich der ganze inhallt verschoben, aber passt schon!!!! Könnte zwar langweilig werden, aber ich hoffe es bessert sich!!!! Dieses chappi widme ich Matjes, der mich immer ganz lieb mit Kommis füttert Und meiner süßen Francis, die das hoffentlich bald liest. Und jetzt Freut euch an der Kunst, die der sprachlichen Kreativität entspringt und gebt mir eure Gedanken!!!!! (kurz lest das, freut euch drüber, schreibt Kommis!!!)  
  
Das 3. Kapitel  
  
"Dir Harry. Ich schreibe dir, weil ich dir das was ich dir sagen möchte dir nicht ins Gesicht sagen könnte. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt! Es klingt vielleicht dumm, aber es ist so! Ich weiß, du liebst mich nicht, aber irgendwann hättest du's doch wahrscheinlich eh erfahren. Deine  
Virginia Weasley .."  
  
Harry sah fassungslos auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Er las ihn immer, und immer wieder: Ich habe mich in dich verliebt....du liebst mich nicht... "Von wegen ich liebe dich nicht!!!" dachte Harry laut "Muss ihr sofort schreiben!!"  
  
Dreimal setze er die Feder an, bevor er anfing: "Hi Ginny." Nein , einen Liebesbrief konnte man doch nicht mit 'Hi' beginnen!!! Er nahm das Pergament und zerknüllte es bevor es den Weg aus dem Fenster fand. "Liebe Ginny." und das zweite stück Pergament flog ins freie. "Warum ist das so schwer!", seufzte Harry, "In Spielfilmen braucht man sich nur ansehehn und es funktioniert!!! Warum muss ich ihr eigentlich nen Brief schreiben?!?!?!?!?!" Harry nahm ein neues Stück Pergament, und zeichnete ein einfaches Herz darauf unterzeichnete, und rollte es schnell zusammen!" Hedwig, bring das zu Ginny, gib es niemand anderem! Hörst du?" Die Schneeeule legte den Kopf schräg und gurrte zustimmend, bevor sie aus dem Fenster in Richtung Horizont flog. Nun hatte Harry nur noch 2 Briefe zu schreiben, und die waren weit aus leichter zu verfassen.  
  
" Hi, Ron! Klar komme ich!! Und zwar suuuuuper gerne !!! Also, Dudley hat gestern wieder was angestellt...  
  
...also Donnerstag kommt ihr !!! Ciao  
Harry"  
  
An die Zwillinge schrieb er nur kurz: "Hi, Fred, George ! Ich freue mich für euch, aber Japan? Könnt ihr denn Japanisch? Auf jeden fall gut das ihr Ron den Umhang gekauft habt!!!! Ciao  
Harry"  
  
Die Tage bis zum Donnerstag zogen sich hin wie Bubbels bester Blaskaugummi. Doch als Harry am nächsten Donnerstag vor der Haustür von Nummer 4 stand war er mit sich und der Welt zufrieden , bis ihm etwas einfiel, er hatte die Dursleys gar nicht gefragt , ob er gehen dürfte!!!! Ach was, was sollten sie denn dagegen haben, wenn er, der unnütze verrückte, ihr Haus verlassen würde? Trotzdem schrieb Harry noch eine Kurze Notiz an seine Angehörigen in der er erklärte, dass sie ihn bis nächsten Sommer wahrscheinlich nicht wieder sehen würden. Als er sich erneut der Straße zuwand, erschien wie Aus dem nichts ein Auto. Harry starrte völlig perplex auf den Limonengrünen Mercedes. In seinem Inneren sah er Ron und seinen Vater, die fast schon Hysterisch winkten. "Harry!!" rief Ron ihm aufgeregt zu während er aus dem Auto sprang um Harry mit seinen Koffer zu helfen. Auf seinem Weg stolperte er leider über seine eigenen Füße und landete mit der Nase auf Harrys Schuhen. "So'nen reizenden Empfang hatte ich lange nicht mehr!" brachte Harry unter lachen hervor. "Lach du nur, " entgegnete Ron während er langsam aufstand, " weißt du eigentlich wie deine Füße stinken, garantiert nicht.!" "Hallo", meldete sich jetzt Mr. Weasley zu Wort ", schön das du pünktlich bist."  
  
Nachdem Harry und Ron den großen Koffer und Hedwigs leeren Käfig im Kofferraum verstaut hatten, wagte Harry es eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte: "Ist es nicht illegal ein Auto zu fliegen?" "Nö !"war Ron's sehr ausführliche Antwort. "Nicht mehr, Fudge hat das Gesetz dazu genehmigen lassen, man darf nur mit Unsichtbarkeitsknopf fliegen und darf nur da landen wo nicht mehr als 2 Muggle aufmerksam zusehen!" erklärte Mr. Weasley in typischer Lehrerstimme. "Aha! Cool, habt ihr das Patent, oder gibt's so was nicht bei euch??" "Doch, aber Fudge hat es gekriegt."grummelte Ron vor sich hin, anscheinend hätte ihm etwas mehr Geld in der Haushaltskasse auch nichts ausgemacht.  
  
In Gespräche vertieft flogen sie 2 ½ Stunden, bis sie auf dem Hof des Fuchsbaus landeten. "Da seid ihr ja!" Mrs.Weasley kam, wie immer die Hühner auf scheuchend, auf sie zugelaufen. "Harry, mein Junge!" "Hallo!", mehr brachte Harry aus der starken Umarmung Mollie's nicht hervor. Cliff Hänger , ich fahr gleich in die Ferien , bin dann 6Wocvhen nicht da , schreiben in der Zeit aber soviel wie möglich!!!!!! Also, deer titel hat noch ne bedeutung also heißt das nächste Chappi : Tomaten zum Abendbrot 2  
  
Cu + chu noch mal danke an Matjes für die Kommis, Waren lecker , see you eure kleine Alraune!!!!! 


	4. Tomaten zum Abendbrot 2

Tomaten zum Abendbrot Teil 2  
  
Erstma Hallöle bin wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück, und habe eine gute Neuigkeit für alle die immer auf lange Kapitel hoffen, das nächste Kapitel ist Ur-lang . Nun, zum Flashback hab ich ein gaanz niedliches Bild gezeichnet, was ich aber erst später bei Animexx hochladen werde. Da gibt's nen Link zu! UNTEN So, den 5. Band gibt's zwar schon, aber ich versuch mich nicht davon beeinflussen zu lassen, was die Rowling da aus meiner Ginny gemacht hat. *schongelesenhat* Also Disclaimer: Alle in den Harry Potter Büchern erwähnten Personen, Orte etc. gehören Joanne K. Rowling , die Marmelade gehört den Weasleys, Harrys Brief, was die alle sagen , 2Zeiger der Uhr und Die neuen Bücher gehören MIR!!!! *muhahaha* Viel Spaß den  
  
Langsam begann Harry sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen, vor den Verkohlten Resten, des ehemaligen Hühnerstalls entdeckte er Percy; "Hi, Percy!" "Guten Morgen, Harry, ihr seid aber früher da als vermutet!" er gab ein typisches Lehrerlachen von sich und schob seine Brille zurück. Er schien das kichern der Zwillinge hinter ihm nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Nach einer langwierigen Begrüßung lud Mrs. Weasley zum 2. Frühstück in der Küche ein. Sie hatte sich seit Harrys erstem besuch im Fuchsbau kaum verändert: Auf einem Regalbrett standen mehrere sorgfältig beschriftete Marmeladengläser, deren roter Inhalt im Sonnenlicht glänzte, und die Haushaltsratgeber des Prof. Lockharts waren verschwunden ihren Platz `Mein Guhl und ich `von Aloe Tristanis, `Zauberhafte Desserts` von Imara Berg und Irische Zauberküche von Erbertus Greentale eingenommen. "Setzt euch erstmal, den Koffer könnt ihr später hochbringen." Molly Weasley stellte sich an den Herd und begann ein paar schon fröhlich brutzelnde Spiegeleier hin und her zuschieben. Von seinem Platz aus konnte Harry die Magische Uhr einsehen, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatte: fast alle Zeiger standen auf "zuhause" nur die von Bill und Charly standen auf "Arbeit". Plötzlich bemerkte Harry, dass noch 2 neue Zeiger an der Uhr befestigt waren, sie sahen noch neu und poliert aus.  
  
.und trugen die Schriftzüge Hermione und Harry "Warum...?" völlig perplex starrte Harry die Zeiger an. "Weil du zur Familie gehörst!! Keine Widerrede." Eine richtige Bilderbuchfamilie hatte er jetzt, eine richtige Familie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Im Fuchsbau herrschte reges treiben, in 3 Tagen wollten Harry und Hermione ankommen. Und der Umbau des Obergeschosses lief auf Hochtouren. Die Weasleys hatten zwar ihr Flug-Auto-Patent zwar zwangsweise verkaufen müssen, doch umsonst war das nun auch wieder nicht gewesen. Mehrere 100 Galleonen hatte Mr. Weasley bekommen. Gut, der Minister verdiente mehrere 1000 aber den Weasleys genügte um aus und umzubauen. Die Zimmer von Ron und Ginny sollten erweitert werden und ein Gästezimmer sollte entstehen. Während Percy immer noch mit seinem selbst entworfenen Bauplan, versuchte seine Familie zu dirigieren, hatten alle anderen begonnen Baumaterialien zu schleppen, Mr. und Mrs.Weasley halfen mit Zauberkraft ein paar Wände zu verschieben oder gar neu zu "bauen". Ginny, der man das tragen von Steinen und Brettern nicht zumuten wollte stand in der Küche und kochte Marmelade ein. Im Radio gab es eine Sondersendung über die Moonsisters, ihre absolute Lieblingsgruppe. Ginny sang fröhlich mit und tanzte durch die Küche, um (natürlich streng nach Rezept ihrer Mutter) die Familie für die nächsten 3 Jahrzehnte mit Brotaufstrich zu versorgen. Langsam zog der Geruch von Erdbeeren und Vanille durchs Haus und die laute stimmungsvolle Musik übertönte den gesamten Baulärm inklusive Percys Kommandos. Ginny versuchte gerade einen hineingefallen Löffel aus dem Topf zu fischen, als Hedwig sanft auf dem Stuhl vor ihr landete. "Also hier bist du´n bisschen falsch, Ron ist oben." Sagte Ginny erstaunt und zeigte mit der hand zur Treppe im Wohnzimmer. Hedwig machte aber keine anstallten zu gehen! Sie streckt ihr Bein vor und wackelte mit dem zusammengerollten Pergament daran. "Nicht für Ron??", fragte Ginny "Für mich?", Ginny war erstaunt. Hedwig gurrte zustimmend. Ginny leckte sich die Marmelade von den fingern und knotete das Pergament los, rollte es auf und erstarrte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde schossen ihr tausende von Gedanken durch den Kopf. Doch nur 2 von ihnen blieben hängen: "Er liebt mich, er liebt mich wirklich!" und "Fred und George, ich bringe sie um!" "Wer hat dir den Brief gegeben, Hedwig?" fragte sie im Zweifel. Die weiße Eule tippte mit dem Schnabel auf die Unterschrift: "Harry". Ginny, war zwar geschockt, doch der brodelnde Topf holte sie schnell wieder in die Küche des Fuchsbaus zurück. Sie gab Hedwig noch eine Erdbeere und verstaute das Blatt sorgfältig in ihrer Rocktasche, bevor sie die Marmelade umfüllte, das Radio ausstellte und ins Wohnzimmer ging. "Sie sind zwar nicht biologisch mit uns verwandt, aber trotzdem gehören sie doch dazu!" erklärte Mrs. Weasley Percy und Fred, die ihr zusahen, wie sie 2 neue Zeiger an der Standuhr anbrachte. Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*flashbackende*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry war verwirrt, er hatte jetzt eine `neue´ Familie, eine bessere als Vernon, Petunia und Dudley es für ihn waren. Eine Familie!! Er wollte gerade seinen Blick von der Uhr lösen, als ihm etwas auffiel. "Wollte Hermine nicht auch kommen, aber die Uhr sagt, dass sie und, " er stockte kurz, "Ginny unterwegs sind, wohin denn?" "Ginny holt Hermione erst jetzt ab, ich glaube sie sind schon auf dem Rückweg." "Mit dem Zug?" fragte Harry und begann nun endlich sein Toast zu essen. "Nein, " sagte Ron, " sie nehmen Ginnys neuen Besen, sie hatte doch kurz nach Ferienanfang Geburtstag." "Aha!" nuschelte Harry in sein Toast, er hatte doch tatsächlich ihren Geburtstag vergessen. "Und sie fliegt verdammt gut!" erklärte George. "Cool!" brachte Harry erstaunt hervor, die kleine niedliche Ginny beim Quidditch das kam ihm, so sehr er sie auch mochte, lächerlich vor. Nach dem Frühstück begaben sich Ron, Harry und sein Koffer ins Obergeschoss. "Oh, ihr habt neu gestrichen!" "Nicht nur" grinste Ron während er seine Zimmertür öffnete. Harry machte große Augen. Das Zimmer war viel großer als noch vor einem Jahr, immer noch im Neonorange der Chudley Canons gestrichen, und über dem Schreibtisch hing eine große Fahne von Rons Lieblings Mannschaft und. Harry stutzte im Zimmer standen ein 2. Bett und auch ein 2. Schrank. "Wohnt Bill hier, oder Charlie?" fragte Harry und zog seinen Koffer ins Zimmer. "Nein, Trottel, DU!!" "ich, wirklich?!" "Ja, du gehörst ja sozusagen schon zur Familie! Und Mum meinte, dann solltest du auch hier wohnen dürfen, " "Danke, vielen Dank! Das heißt ja, ich muss nicht mehr zu den Dursleys!" "Wenn du willst kannst du natürlich zurück!" "NEIN!!" rief Harry vor Freude. "Dass heißt du bist in unsere Familie aufgenommen!" "Natürlich nur innoffiziell, wir haben dich nicht adoptiert." Sagte George, der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte. "Dass heißt du kannst natürlich jederzeit einheiraten, wenn du willst." Fred stand nun auch hinter ihnen. Doch bevor Harry noch irgendwas entgegnen konnte rief Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Hermione würden gerade ankommen. Harry und Ron rannten sofort an Fred und George vorbei, die Treppe runter bis auf den Hof. Harry schloss Ginny sofort in seine Arme, Und Ron schien Hermione nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Die Zwillinge kamen gerade aus der Küchentür, als alle 4 gleichzeitig rot wurden und einander losließen. "Haute gibt's wohl Tomaten!" meinte George, wobei Fred in Lachen ausbrach. "Ja!" meinte Mrs. Weasley aus der koche. "Heute Abend gibt's Tomatensalat, die sind schon längst überreif...!" Die Zwillinge verschwanden lachend, bevor Molly Weasley einen Vortrag über Tomaten, und ihre reifegrade beginnen konnte!  
  
So, das wars, fahre morgen schon in die Herbstferien, hat lange gedauert, ich weiss aber ich hatte wenig zeit, und meine Tastatur, bessergesagt die leertaste spinnt bischn Hoffe es gefällt euch!!! Danke für alle Komments!!!  
  
Link: 


	5. Von kaputten Zauberstäben, Geburtstagsto...

Hallo ihrs, nochmals Sorry, für das löschen, und ich hatte mich so über eure Kommentare gefreut, und jetzt sind sie alle weg, nun ja, hab gehört ihr fandet das letzte Kapitel lustig, hoffe, das ist hier auch gegeben ... also have fun  
  
Kapitel 5 Von kaputten Zauberstäben, Geburtstagstorten und Erst-Klässlerinnen  
  
Harry erwachte von einem lauten Fluchen, er fuhr hoch. Rons Bett war leer, nun kamen Stimmen vom Flur. Harry rieb sich die Augen und torkelte zur Tür. Im Flur bot sich ihm ein merkwürdiges Bild: Ron hockte im Schlafanzug auf dem Boden vor Ginnys Zimmer, und hielt sich den Kopf. Hermine stand mit einem violetten, etwas kurz geratenem Langarmnachthemd bekleidet im Zimmer und schrie ihn an. "Was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragte Harry, reichlich irritiert. "Das würd ich auch gern wissen." Meinte Ginny, die mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln hinter Hermione auftauchte. Sie strich ihr knielanges weißes Nachthemd glatt. Erst als Hermione zu sprechen begann, konnte Harry seinen Blick von Ginny abwenden. "Er....er hat......er hat meinen, meinen Zauberstab kaputt gemacht!" stotterte sie und blickte wütend zu Ron, Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry den durchgebrochenen Zauberstab in ihren Händen. "Was kann ich dafür, wenn der einfach so auf dem Boden liegt!" verteidigte sich Ron lautstark" Warum lag der da eigentlich?" "Gegenfrage: was wolltest du in unserem Zimmer?" blaffte Hermione ihn an. "Spannen bestimmt nicht!" moserte er und stand auf "Ich wollt nur in Ruhe mit euch über Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk reden." "Oh!", gab Hermione nun sichtlich beschämt von sich. "Dann ist ja alles wieder in Ordnung!" murmelte Ginny zufrieden und gähnte. "Nein, mein Zauberstab ist immer noch kaputt!" "Ich kauf dir einen neuen wenn wir in der Winkelgasse sind." sagte Ron, dem es inzwischen sichtlich leid tat. "O.K., wir besprechen dann mal Harrys Geburtstag." Hermione nahm Rons Hand und zog ihn hinter sich ins Zimmer. "Und nicht lauschen", kicherte Ginny übrigens hübsches Outfit." Sie zwinkerte Harry noch mal zu, und schloss die Tür. Harry sah an sich herunter, na ja die hellblauen Boxershorts und das verwaschenes graue T-Shirt waren wirklich nicht sehr kleidsam...  
  
Einige Tage säter wurde Harry von Hedwig geweckt, sie flog mit großer Begeisterung, Kreise über seinem Kopf. Erstaunt blickte Harry zu ihr hoch. "Was ist denn, Hedwig? Ist dir nicht gut? Oder, hast du Hunger?" Harry richtete sich auf, Bis auf ihn und Hedwig war niemand im Zimmer. Seine Schneeeule zog noch ein paar Kreise über ihm, bevor sie sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ, und ihn liebevoll an einer Haarsträhne zu zupfen begann. "Gehen wir mal runter und suchen was zu Essen für dich..." Er zog sich an, und taperte, noch sichtlich müde, mit Hedwig in Richtung Küche. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!!" Schallte es ihm schon von der Tür aus entgegen. Verwirrt sah er auf seine Armbanduhr, als könnte sie ihm sagen, ob er wirklich Geburtstag hatte. "Harry, herzlichen Glückwunsch.." Molly Weasley, erschien mit einer Schokotorte in der Hand vor Harry, um ihn, (nicht ohne ihm fast die Torte ins Gesicht zu klatschen) in die Arme zu schließen als würde sie ihn nie wieder los lassen wollen. Sie tat es dann doch um Harry sein Geschenk, eine Tüte Berty Botts Bohnen und einen schwarzen, selbst gestrickten Pulli, mit seinen Initialen zu überreichen. "Danke!", sagte er überglücklich, und zog seinen neuen Pulli über das T-Shirt das er trug." "Danke, danke sehr, der ist toll!", er grinste ein schönes Geschenk hatte er bekommen, und den Kuchen,ein schönerer Geburtstag als die bei den Dursleys. "Überschlag dich nicht gleich!", sagte Hermione hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich um."Happy Birthday!" Hermione umarmte ihn überschwänglich und drückte ihm ein kleines Paket in die Hand. "Ist von uns dreien, herzlichen Glückwunsch...!" Harry wurde von Ron in die Seite geknufft und, zu seiner vollkommenen Überraschung gab Ginny ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Nun mach auf, und guck nicht als wären wir Aliens..." sagte Ginny sichtlich amüsiert, bevor sie sich an Hermione wandte: "Bin ich grün im Gesicht, hab ich Tentakeln??" fragte sie, und beide Mädchen brachen in Lachen aus. Harry quälte sich zwar etwas mit dem Lösen der Geschenkschleife, doch irgendwann hatte er das Paket geöffnet: "Wow...äh was ist das?" fragte er, sichtlich bemüht, den sinn des dunklen Holzkästchens mit Kupferbeschlägen zu erkennen. "Na, du musst es schon aufmachen!" Ron stupste ihn an. "Ja, ja ich mach ja..."mitten im Satz verstummte Harry, als er sah, was in dem Kästchen lag: ein Schnatz, der leicht mit den Flügeln schlug. Zwei blaue Samtbänder hielten ihn in schacht. "Danke, vielen Dank, ich...ich hatte noch nie, danke...!"brachte Harry stotternd hervor "Ist schon gut." beruhigte ihn Mr. Weasley. Percy drückte ihm eine Feder in die Hand" Hatte nicht genug Zeit sie einzupacken... tja, 15 schönes Alter..." "Danke." Sagte Harry verwirrt, noch ein Geschenk hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Doch damit war es noch nicht genug Fred brachte Harry, der seine Geschenke inzwischen auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte, eine nasebeißende Teetasse, die sich auch gleich in Harrys Nase verbiss. "Danke...ähm, hilfst du mir mal." Brachte er leicht gequält hervor. Nachdem Fred ihn mit Hilfe von Ginny und Percy von der Tasse befreit hatte,  
  
erhielt Harry noch eine Packung Stinkbomben von George, was Mrs. Weasley mit einem Schnauben kommentierte. Alles in allem war es Harrys bis jetzt wohl schönstes Frühstück, es gab Schokoladen Kuchen und obwohl Percy mehrmals versuchte ein ernstes Gespräch über das erwachsen werden mit ihm zu führen, hatte Harry selten so gelacht. Fred und George brachten es mehrmals zu Stande allen am Tisch, Harry selbst  
  
auch, die gewalttätige Tasse unterzujubeln.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück watschelte er immer noch über einen Witz von Ron lachend und voll gepackt mit Geschenken die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hoch, als plötzlich Ginny vor ihm stand. ScheißeWarum jetzt, was soll ich sagen, sollte ich überhaupt was sagen, vielleicht sollte ich ...nein! Auf keinen Fall oder erwartet sie das, bestimmt nicht, aber soll ich einfach ignorieren, was sie mir geschrieben hat, aber nein, ich hab doch geantwortet .oh Mist ausgerechnet wo ich noch nicht weiß was...Oh Gott, wie peinlich, ein so oberflächiges Gespräch hab ich noch nie geführt...sag ihr doch einfach was du denkst...okay gute IdeeIch.. ich hab´s geschafft...ich hab es ihr gesagt...und sie..sie ist auch in mich verliebt, alles ist in Ordnung. Aber was jetzt, was erwartet sie jetzt? Sollte ich sie küssen, fragen ob sie mit mir gehen würde?? Doch Ginny beantwortete seine Gedanken sofort. Sie gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und fragte reichlich schüchtern, ob sie nun ein Paar wären.  
  
"Pooooooooooooohooooooooost!!!!!!!!" schallte es durch den Fuchsbau. Ron, Hermine und Harry, die gemeinsam ihre Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei gemacht hatten, waren beinahe gleichzeitig an der Tür. Einige Sekunden spter befanden sich alle Weasleys, Harry und Hermione in der Küche. "Na, endlich!" Ginny riss ihrer Mutter einen Stapel Briefe aus den Händen, "Hogwarts kommt auch mal in die Puschen. Fred, der hier für Ron, für Harry, George...meiner, dann gehört der hier Hermione." Schnell waren alle Briefe verteilt und aufgerissen:  
  
"HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, Erster klasse, Groz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. D. Zauberer)..."las Harry halblaut vor.  
  
"Sehr geehrte Ms Granger, wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie für ihr Haus Gryffindor im nächsten Schuljahr als Vertrauensschülerin ausgewählt wurden. Wie bitten sie ihr Amt ernst zu nehmen...", las Hermione weiter, sie wurde etwas bleich. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. "Hermione! Du bist Vertrauensschülerin!!" Ginny umarmte Hermione, die immer noch perplex auf ihren Brief starrte. "Cool!", brachte Ron nur heraus, anscheinend waren weder er noch Harry zu Vertrauensschülern berufen worden. "Gratuliere...", Percy klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. "Na na, Hauptsache, du wirst nicht so überheblich wie unser großer Bruder!", entgegnete George. "Tja, jetzt wo ihr eure Briefe habt, müssen wir wohl Morgen in die Winkelgasse fahren!"...  
  
Harry klopfte sich noch etwas Ruß vom Sweatshirt, während Ginny im Kamin hinter ihm auftauchte. "Du hast da noch was!", er klopfte ihr ein paar schwarze Krümel vom Arm, sie lächelte und Harry hatte fast dass dringende Bedürfnis sie zu küssen. Aber er tat es nicht, nicht weil Mr. Weasley und die Zwillinge hinter ihm standen. Nach einiger Zeit waren auch die anderen, mit Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse  
  
gereist. "Ich würde sagen, wir teilen uns auf." eröffnete Mr. Weasley ihnen seine grandiose Strategie. Und Harry zog mit Hermione, Ginny und Ron los, um ihre Einkäufe zu machen. "Als erstes mein neuer Zauberstab!", stellte Hermione klar, und so schlugen die vier den Weg zu Ollivanders ein. Der Laden hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht verändert, immer noch standen die Wände voll, mit den länglichen Schachteln, von denen der Staub nur so rieselte, wenn man sie bewegt. Im Geschäft war schon Kundschaft, also stellten sie sich leise vor einen Stapel Zauberstabkartons und warteten. Mr. Ollivander schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken, er war mehr mit dem blonden Mädchen vor sich beschäftigt. "So Ms. Carrot, vielleicht ist es ja der hier, Esche und Phoenixfeder, 10 Zoll, ziemlich harte Ware." Das Mädchen schwang den Holzstab kurz durch die Luft, und ein harter Windstoßlies ein paar Kartons hinter den wartenden auf den Boden knallen. "Oh, eh es...es tut mir leid..!", stotterte sie. Ron machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung und Mr. Ollivander tauschte den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand durch einen anderen aus. "Kirschholz und Einhornhaar, fünf einhalb Zoll, ein sehr weicher und sanfter Stab, gut für Apportationszauber.", berichtete Mr. Ollivander. Das Mädchen hob den Stab zaghaft ein Stück weit an und plötzlich stoben violette und türkisfarbene Funken aus dem dunklen Holz und verteilten sich im Raum. "Ja, ja, das ist ihr Stab Mrs. Carrot, wie für sie gemacht." jubelte Mr. Ollivander vor sich hin. Sie bezahlte die üblichen 7 Galleonen, und wollte schon zum Ausgang gehen, als Ginny sie ansprach: "Hi, kommst du in die erste Klasse? Hogwarts?" "Ja!" "Oh, hab mich gar nicht vorgestellt: Ich bin Ginny Weasley!" "Mein Name.. ist Lillian...Lillian Carrot. Bist, bist du auch auf Hogwarts?" Hermione erklärte Mr. Ollivander gerade ihr Problem mit dem zerbrochenen Zauberstab. "Ja, ich bin im 4. Jahr, Gryffindor!", Ginny lächelte sie gut gelaunt an. "Dann, dann sehen wir uns ja bestimmt wieder, nicht wahr? Ich muss dann wieder los!" "Tschüss, nett dich kennen zu lernen!" und schon war die zukünftige Erstklässlerin vor der Tür. "So, Mrs. Granger, hier hätten wir einen ziemlich schmalen Stab, Alraunenholz, sehr selten und Einhornhaar, 12 Zoll!" Hermione probierte mindestens 16 Zauberstäbe aus, bis sie den richtigen fand, 9 Zoll, Wallnussholz mit Drachenherzfaser.  
  
Sodele, das war's, über 2.000 Wörter...und das mit soviel inhalt. Wenn sich jetzt jemand über das layout beschwert, sorry, aber meineschwester hat beta gelesen, und dann hat ihr Computer alles ander codiert, und ich musste alle umlaute und sonderzeichen von hand ändern, scheiß arbeit, hat ne 3/4 Stunde gedauert, hoffentlich funktioniert ff.net jetzt... Na ja, diese Kapitel widme ich Nicola, die hoffentlich bald aus den USA wiederkommt und Matjes, freu mich schon auf deinen Kommentar. Jaja, also bis die Tage, michse kommt wieder, ohne Frage-...  
  
Eure Alraune 


End file.
